battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Phase 62
Phase 62 of Battle Angel Alita: Last Order is Darkness of Absolute Zero. Cover Alita's disintegrating Imaginos Body. Summary Alita falls to the floor of the Brain Incubator chamber and her Imaginos Body begins to decay as Super Nova exults in his victory. In response to Porta-Nova's query Nova X responds that she is not dead, as he was able to block 80% of the Seca attack. However Super Nova points out that as Alita's body has been dismantled so has her self-conscious, making resurrection impossible. He then asks his fellow incarnations what they plan to do and offers an alliance to jointly research karma. When Porta-Nova points out that all three of them have gone their separate ways and must pursue research from their own vantage points, Super Nova suddenly attacks him with Deum Seca. This causes Porta-Nova's brain bio-chip to explode, killing him. Nova X is able to pull out of Melchizedek and escape, but this does not bother Super Nova. Back on Tiphares Nova X ponders his narrow escape. Although research can continue if one version of Nova survives, Super Nova's methods are too different from his and this may be the last that he sees of his beloved chaotic world. In the Scrapyard, a young boy asks why there are 11 Factory tubes. His older brother responds that there were always 11, but their great-grandfather reveals that there were previously 12 when he was a boy. However one day Tiphares shook so tremendously that one of the tubes snapped free and crashed into the Scrapyard. That night the sky was lit up by countless s and the people thought it was the end of the world. The boys are quiet before the older one dismisses this as a tall tale, but the old man points out that they are camped on the ruins of the destroyed factory and declares that nothing is eternal. In Robo-Asyl, Landa Nam Nam mourns Ping Wu's brave sacrifice while his robots bring in Alita's remains. Just as he decides to try to have her repaired, an avatar of Melchizedek appears before the robots. Landa calls on his robots to heed their god, but the avatar responds that it is just one of the 25 units comprising Melchizedek in the form of an ancient man. Landa responds that he is the past and future king Arthur and asks that Alita be repaired. Melchizedek commands that the Fata Morgana be brought and declares that all it can do is reach out to Alita's fading consciousness. The memory of all those for whom she is fighting, both the living and the dead, who have placed their trust in her, is invoked, creating a vision of all the people Alita has met during her life as well as the long-dead members of the Merlin team. Melchizedek calls on Alita to prove that she exists through action and to live once more. Trivia *Landa's use of the phrase "the past and future king" is a variation of "the once and future king" and is another reference to the legend. *Except for the Sonic Finger, who only appears in Gunnm: Another Stories, all the other characters in the vision appeared in the main story. *The characters who appear in the vision in order from left to right are: Category:Angel Goes Nova 062